


The Cat-and-Mouse Game

by swan_songs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Goro tries So Hard but Akira is just So Done, In-Canon, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, other Thieves mentioned, this takes place like early November but there are spoilers for what happens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_songs/pseuds/swan_songs
Summary: Akechi sees a chance to pry some information from a sleep-deprived and cranky Akira as they are left alone in LeBlanc. But once the Phantom Thieves' leader falls asleep Goro is on a mission.





	The Cat-and-Mouse Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: spoilers until up mid-November
> 
> This is a practice for me to see how I’d like to write Akira and if I’m even capable of portraying Goro, I've been trying to write sometning with those two since August, oh boy.
> 
> It's also most likely going to be my only in-canon story since I don't ship them during the game events. I mainly wanted to explore how Akira might have acted towards Akechi upon learning that the newest member of PT might actually be the Black Mask and planning his execution too. Here's hoping we'll actually get a scene like that in the anime.
> 
> Additional warning: english isn't my first language and this is un-betaed.

When Akechi enters LeBlanc on an early November evening he’s a witness to an unusual situation.

Kurusu is present but not behind the bar, rather at the booth farthest from the doors with books and notes stewn all across the table. Their state suggesting he’s been sitting there for a while now, his even more than usually hunched posture betraying fatigue from long hours spent on completing homework. To anyone entering it would paint a picture is of a young, studious individual concerned with his future. A perfect example of a ‘don’t disturb’ sign, so clear it made Akechi snort and raise one of his eyebrows at how fake the display was. This is not how Akira studied, this was how he was trying to come up with a solution to something that actually was completely unrelated to his studies. Seemingly without success too, judging from his frown.

It was easy to guess it had something to do with the Phantom Thieves’ business. Akira rarely worried about anything else strongly enough for it to be actually noticeable and because of that Akechi’s interest was piqued immediately.

After all, had the detective not been observing and talking to Akira quite frequently in the past couple months, in addition to finally infiltrating the Thieves, he would most likely assume that the accumulation of schoolwork typical for this time of the year was becoming impossible to ignore even for a delinquent. Had Akechi not known the other’s body language and habits as good as he does now, it would be exactly what he would have assumed to be true - it was normal for a high school student to spend an evening buried in textbooks. Definitely more normal than stumbling into a back-alley cafe maybe an hour before closing. Definitely more normal than leading a double life as a vigilante or an assassin.

But just as most of the time outside the Metaverse, Akira was putting up a front meant to make him seem as unassuming and uninteresting as possible. Hiding in plain sight was yet another thing that seemed to come as naturally as breathing to Akira, a skill most likely acquired and honed throughout his stay in Tokyo and circumstances that have led to it. A skill that allowed one to choose when they were and weren’t noticed, allowed them to become invincible when they desired it, was something Akechi was not privileged to. Not anymore at least. LeBlanc was the closest he could get to that and he would enjoy it for as long as he could. 

The fact that Akira was spending his evening downstairs rather than upstairs during LeBlanc’s open hours, while Akechi knew Sojiro frowned upon it for whatever reason, it was already worth noting. But a single glance told the detective a story of a sleepless night or an especially taxing day coupled with something weighing so heavily on Akira’s mind that it made the usually very attentive boy completely lose awareness of his surroundings. A shield made from papers strewn messily on the table and Morgana’s apparent absence were dead giveaways of something being wrong. Unwillingness to be alone with one’s own thoughts seemed to be the theme of today’s evening.

And so, Akira’s jarringly uncharacteristic behavior made Goro pause to close the door as quietly as he could to give himself an extra moment to think of a way to approach Akira without it being too suspicious. Almost immediately upon assessing the situation in front of him, Goro felt the bubbling curiosity, the need to know what happened rising, he should learn as much as he could to use that knowledge later, obviously. But before he could decide on how to approach Kurusu he was greeted by the cafe’s owner walking out of cafe's kitchen.

"Good to see you kid, the usual?"

Sojiro’s words make Akira quickly look up, clearly startled, and hasity push his glasses up the bridge of his nose while straightening up. Force of habit prompting him to look more proper in front of Sojiro, even if it was clearly too late for that. Keeping up appearances was something they both practiced daily, but this one Goro knew he was better at. There’s a saying for that.

"Ah, good evening and yes, if it’s not too much of a problem." Akechi flashed his best TV smile for good measure as the reply took him a second longer than it should. Sojiro didn’t comment on it, a telltale rise of a brow meant he knew something was up. After a moment the man just turned away and busied himself with preparing the drink not questioning the teenagers’ behavior.

With that Goro turns back to Akira who was now in the process of stretching, his spine arched, hands up in the air and eyes tightly closed. But instead of sitting up straight or getting up once he was done, Akira just slumped on the table, his head between his outstretched arms with a yawn escaping him in a true Morgana fashion. Akechi just stared.

‘Hi, Goro’ was a mumbled out greeting from the Phantom Thieves’ leader, who instead of looking up at his teammate, grabbed his phone and started tapping away on it. His slightly raspy from disuse voice was almost completely drowned out by the sounds made by boiling water and whatever was on the TV. Noticing he didn’t receive a reply Akira finally made eye contact with Goro who was still very much glued to a spot. It made Akechi blink rapidly and shake off his short moment of stunned silence and smile in hopes of not being called out for acting weirdly in the middle of the cafe.

But just as he was to reply to Akira a clink of a porcelain cup being placed on the counter has Akechi turning towards Sojiro, the pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffee becoming even more noticeable. Then another cup joins the first one, catching the detective slightly off-guard. Having a distinct feeling it was meant for Akira, Goro looks up at the cafe owner and awkwardly reaches out to take both cups in his hands after a short pause. Sojiro seemed to assume they would sit together in the same booth. Friends would after all. Akechi felt himself slightly deflate.

"There you go, for both of you rascals." Sojiro mutters, confirming Goro’s earlier suspicion. The older man grabs a pack of cigarettes leaving his post behind the counter and throwing an 'I’ll be back soon so behave' in their general direction. Then moving past Akechi, who just nods wordlessly, Sojiro exits the cafe.

Deciding to just play along, Goro begrudgingly abandons his original idea of stealthily observing the other boy from his usual spot. It would probably seem too weird with Sojiro gone. Even if Akira was busy browsing something on his phone again. Appearances, it was important to maintain them around his future target. This wasn't friendship. And not worry, definitely not.

Perish the thought.

Sitting down across from Akira, making sure his slight disappointment didn’t show on his face, Akechi places their drinks on the table. Akira’s right in front of his still resting on the table face, slightly obscuring his view of the screen. Just because he could. Akechi’s own is placed in relatively safe distance from Akira’s hands and away from all the papers. Coffee theft was not unheard of in this cafe and the main culprit was very much present.

Steam from the cup was starting to fog up Akira’s glasses and having nothing else to focus on, Goro just watched the process taking small sips of his own drink. How should he ask about what’s troubling the other? Condensation has almost completely covered one of the lenses of Akira’s glasses by now and he didn’t even acknowledge it, much less move, continuing to stare motionlessly at the device in his hand. Or maybe he fell asleep? Akechi couldn’t really tell as what of Akira’s glasses wasn't fogged up was reflecting the light of his phone’s screen making it impossible to tell if the younger boy even had his eyes open. He wanted those glasses gone.

Akechi placed his cup on the saucer and leaned forward not taking his eyes off the other’s face with the intention to-

To do exactly what. Check if Akira is asleep? He could use his voice to do that. Poke the other? Why would he ever do that, he’s not a child. Just to take a better look? Maybe, since the godforsaken glasses and that messy fringe were obscuring the better part of Akira’s face most of the time. For what purpose though? It’s not like the glasses were changing that much. Such a small detail couldn’t possibly alter one’s perception of another person too much and Akira was already plain enough with them on. Wasn’t he? Akechi couldn’t recall seeing Joker without his mask in the Metaverse properly. He suddenly regretted not looking up the other’s mugshots when he accessed the assault case file. Akechi was only interested in the cold facts that could give him some kind of an advantage. Right. Right?

Goro’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a single, gray eye that was peering at him from behind the aforementioned eyewear with surprising clarity. Light emitted by the phone’s screen was gone and so was it’s reflection in Akira’s glasses.

"It’s rude not to say at least hello to a friend, don’t you think detective?" Akira mumbles and a yawn that he tried, and failed, to hide in the arm that was holding his phone escapes the Thieves’ leader.

A friend, how dare he.

But Goro didn’t fall for that simple deflection tactic Akira oh so often used on other thieves to get them to talk about themselves and their day, requiring only minimal input from their leader. Regretfully that tactic did work on him once or twice, before he noticed the pattern. But not anymore. Or maybe Akira was looking for a reaction to having used his first name earlier? It did stir something in Akechi’s chest but he didn’t want to identify what exactly was it. He had a feeling he might not like the answer.

He liked to think he didn’t need Akira’s emotional labour the Thieves almost lived off of. There was nothing he depended on Akira for. Having a decent conversation partner his age didn’t count.

"I just didn’t expect to see you today and awfully busy to that." Goro gestured towards all the papers that were still covering majority of the table. "Are you struggling with something?" Having the topic of the conversation focus on Akira shouldn’t be too difficult considering they were alone in the cafe. Not too many distractions, all of them related to the other boy in some way. Goro just had to put a little more effort than usually into it and count on an honest slip up. It shouldn’t be too hard, it never was.

Akira just keeps staring at the boy across from him with a slightly bored expression. In response Goro tilts his his head slightly to the side and smiles a bit wider trying to hide his intentions behind it. The silence stretches on. Akira like to think was not crazy enough yet to admit to his possible future murderer that they were the main reason causing him to slowly lose his mind.

Finally a sigh escaping Akira breaks it and so does their eye contact as he straightens up, reaching for his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. The way he angled his neck to make his fringe cover his eyes in the process seemed a little too deliberate to Goro.

"You could say that’ the Thieves" leader finally mutters once he sits properly and finally took interest in his cooling coffee. It prompts Goro to take a sip as well.

"Care to elaborate? Maybe I could be of help in finding a solution." Goro offers in a light voice even though he knew it didn’t work on Akira anymore. He’s never seen the other this closed off and uncooperative.

It unnerved Akechi as much it fascinated him, the burning need to know what caused it constantly rising. But even something as simple as reading the other’s expression it was near impossible with how the glare of his glasses kept hiding his eyes. And even though his body language was clear - tired, tired, tired - it was just that.

"I guess I could ask for some private tutoring sessions" Akira mused propping his chin on his hand and looking in the direction of the counter, yet not really focusing on anything.

"But I’m afraid my wallet can’t handle it." The small lopsided smile that appeared on Akira’s face as he briefly glanced in Goro’s direction didn’t amuse the detective, just like Akira’s avoidance of prolonged eye contact.

This leading to nowhere conversation, if it could even be called that, was making both of them tense and gradually more and more agitated. But the silence didn’t last long as without saying another word Akira decided to finally focus on something - that being his failed attempt at a productive evening. Sound of paper rustling filled the cafe and Akechi, slightly taken aback by how forcefully and carelessly Akira started to gather his scattered notes into a single pile, moves his cup closer to himself to make more space. 

Once Akira was done he picked up his own cup, finished the drink in a single gulp and got up to throw it into the sink not even bothering to rinse it. His movements seemed unnaturaly forceful and somewhat uncoordinated. On his way back he noticed Akechi starring and so he returned it. The way Akira regarded him made him feel small, the heavy gaze full of something Akechi couldn’t find a name for. Something dangerous, but also very tempting that much the detective was sure of. An acute representation of a mouse cornered by a cat. Having Akira finally look at him and see him made Akechi shift forward in anticipation, forcing himself not to blink, expecting something.

But then Akira broke the eye contact by glancing towards the other boy’s still half-full cup and shrugged before sitting down in the same spot to take his phone into his hands again. Tension vanished from the air in a second and was replaced by awkward silence. Goro hasn’t felt this much out of his element in quite a while, his mind reeling. At this point he was pretty sure Akira was replaced by an alien.

"Sorry honey, but I need to take a five." Akira says as he puts his phone down, folds his arms over the table and lays his head on them, everything below the tip of his nose hidden in the crook of his arm. As if that was an explanation for anything, as if anything made sense anymore. And the blasted ‘honey’ comment on top of it all. He knew he was being provoked but it still made his blood boil.

Goro was fuming and was no longer concerned about it showing on his face, so he opened his mouth to protest, to try to have the other pay attention to him again, explain himself. Akira acted like Akechi wasn’t even here. But something unexpectedly brushing Akechi’s leg under the table, presumably Akira’s foot, makes him jump with a small squeak and take a peek under the table just to be sure. As expected he finds nothing but all his previous thoughts fly out the window.

In the short moment Goro was distracted Akira managed to get himself comfortable again.

"Can you watch the shop for a couple of minutes?" Muffled voice reaches Akechi. "Sojiro should be back really soon anyway. Thanks." With that Akira takes a deep breath and stills, instantly asleep.

Goro’s grip on his cup tightens. He knew it would be difficult to gain Akira’s trust, even though it seemed that the ever attentive Joker had no problem letting Crow watch his back, and vice versa, in the Casino. Because of that Akira’s current dismissal of his presence felt very much like a slap to the face.

He’s never actually had anyone fall asleep on him, now that Akechi thought about it, it usually happened the other way around. Not very often, as he didn’t have the luxury of taking naps, but he had Sae shake him awake in the office a couple of times.

Akira’s blatant disinterest has stung more than Akechi liked to admit. While he greatly enjoyed the cautious curiosity they regarded one another with, at least up until Akechi has blackmailed his way into Phantom Thieves, now Akira was a lot more...distant. Goro did expect disdain and maybe even straight out rejection, he wasn’t delusional, even if he silently hoped to enjoy their comradery for a bit longer.

The thinly veiled hostility other thieves displayed towards him was easy to deal with, but whatever was there between him and their leader vanishing into thin air was unexpectedly difficult to stomach. The hope of finding a place, he didn't dare to hope for a person, where he was wanted for who, not what, he is was being crushed by his own hand.

His world was slowly crumbling around him but it’s not like it was built to last.

And yet still, somehow, Akechi couldn’t help but feel like he had failed Akira and it was beyond infuriating. He didn’t owe him anything, it was Akira leading him on all this time, Joker knowingly deceiving him. Acting like he meant anything he said, like his words have had any worth. He fell right into Joker’s trap. Could Goro blame himself for it though? The Phantom Thieves’ leader was dangerously powerful, a being of awe inspiring force to be reckoned with and Crow couldn't take his eyes off of him. In contrast Akira was incredibly weak, constantly in need of other people to rely on.

Akechi knew better than that. He had to. And Akira would regret getting on his bad side very, very soon anyway.

Goro tears his eyes away from Akira’s sleeping form and takes his surroundings in once again as sudden urgency tells him he should leave the cafe immediately. What did he care about any of it, he knew he couldn’t afford to anymore. Problem was that he did and while Akira didn’t seem to trust Akechi, or maybe himself, enough to talk one on one running so low on energy, he allowed the detective to do anything he pleased in the only place in Tokyo that was always welcoming towards both of them. It probably counted for something. Probably.

Goro sighed and leaned back against the seat. In a way, Akechi wanted to get closer to the other, get to know Akira better but on his own terms, not revealing anything about himself. Akechi wasn't sure there even was anything to reveal behind all the walls and under all the masks he was hiding behind. But the other fascinated him and he couldn’t ask for a better opportunity than today to uncover some truths. Count on Akira to know exactly how to get under his skin.

Akechi was wasting time sitting here idly. But even the attic wasn't hiding any secrets now that he forced himself into the Phantom Thieves, attended their meetings and he was more than sure the cafe wasn’t hiding any secrets, aside from that famous portrait hanging on the wall that he suspected to be more than just another copy. Goro bitterly wondered if it would kill somebody for things to go his way for once.

He settled for glaring at Akira again as if it would will Akira into waking up and answering him. But what do you know, sleeping people are immune to being intimidated. The leader of the Phantom Thieves was becoming a menace, a headache Goro both welcomed and despised. He didn’t need more stress in his life and yet there he was, adding to the pile. It was all Kurusu’s fault.

Taking a deep breath Akechi focuses on calming down, nothing would come out of working himself up over something so trivial. He won’t let Akira have the last word though. He would make this count by stealing Akira’s real world mask to at least walk away with something. Goro tried not to think how petty and childish he was being. But he would not back out, his competitive streak would not allow it.

One other thing Akechi noticed in the Metaverse, now that he thought about it, was that Joker was also a person who took challenges in stride and grew from them. Both of them overcoming obstacles presented to them by the Palace side by side gave them the opportunity to at the same learn more about each other. But what Joker seemed to love the most, and what Goro actively avoided even as Black Mask, was the thrill, the unnecessary risks, the rush of adrenaline associated with the life-or-death situation of a shadow fight. It looked like it made the other feel alive, his confidence boosted by the presence of his teammates. What Goro prided himself in was his restraint and efficiency. But Akechi also had to admit that having Joker as an ally did wonders to his fettle, allowing himself to run wild and just have fun, like the other Thieves seemed to. It made him look forward to the next infiltration more than he wanted to admit.

It also made him wish he would stop distracting himself from his goal.

With a huff Akechi craned his neck and brought his head closer to Akira’s face, assessing how he should approach the task at hand. Shouldn’t be too difficult - the glasses are already sliding off the other’s nose and are a bit crooked thanks to how Akira lies on the side of his face.

He would need to be dexterous and stealthy, for sure - skills Akechi have never really paid much attention to, only the bare minimum required for survival. But they were mastered by the Thief on the other hand. The fleeting thought of inferiority makes Akechi lose focus and his hands tremble just as he's to take the black frames in his fingers. It's never late to learn new tricks, he mused.

After a short pause to gather his bearings again Akechi finally reached out with both hands and grabbed the frames with the very tips of his fingers, just behind the hinges. The childish curiosity has won in the end, and Goro would be lying if he said that this impulsive act of innocent mischief didn't feel good. It brought a smile to his face as he rarely allowed himself to let go this much. It felt good. This brief moment of deconcentration unfortunately made the eyewear in his hands slip, only slightly, but enough for it to disturb their wearer.

Akira sighs and Goro freezes. The usual ambient noise of the tv was the only thing audible in the cafe and Goro was suddenly hyper aware of it, time slowing to a crawl as he searched Akira's face for any other signs of waking up. But the black haired male seemed to settle and Goro lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. It also made him realise the futility what he actually was doing and Akechi inwardly cringed. He won't be able to fully see the other’s face with it being halfway buried his folded arms, wouldn’t he.

Akechi stills to consider his options.

He was too used to forcing his way, hiding behind a mask and lying to survive, to get what he wanted. Do things quickly, do not linger, do not question. Prepare meticulously, be ready for everything. And what was he doing now? Improvising in a true Phantom Thief fashion.

Just like now, he had no idea how heavy a sleeper Akira was, if something could happen in the cafe that would rouse him. While unlikely, as Sojiro was occupied with something outside for quite a while now and didn’t seem to be returning anytime soon, odds of a customer entering extremely low, still more things were out of Goro’s control than he'd like and it was making him nervous. He needed a backup plan.

There were two ways out of this situation: end the silly endeavor or try not to think of any possible consequences and embarrassing himself by giving in to the temptation and continue. And Goro Akechi was not the one to give up on something that piqued his interest this much. He could always play it off, feed Kurusu a lie - he wouldn’t want to break his glasses by falling asleep on them - no matter how fake they are - right?

Determined to finish what he started he readjusts his hold on the frames, making sure they won’t slip or he won't accidentally wake Akira up by pulling his hair. Trying to calm his suddenly racing heart he swallows and starts pulling.

Very slowly at first, just a tiniest bit closer every couple of seconds, almost barely moving at all Akechi pulls the eyewear towards him at a slight angle. Time itself seemed to slow down, his eyes trailed on Akira's face, unblinking, searching for any signs of him stirring. Each time Akechi had to take a breath he would stop and make sure the frames wouldn’t slip from his grasp. If not for the gloves they would definitely do so, and yet he could feel his palms beginning to sweat from nervousness anyway.

It occured to Goro just how rarely, if ever, he’d allow himself to be so self-indulgent, he had a purpose and he was determined to fulfil it and this was a distraction. A welcome one, a breather, but he figured he’d have all the time in the world to rest once everything came to fruition. No breaks before that. And yet he kept coming to LeBlanc to just soak in its atmosphere, that small part of him that longed for something wouldn’t quiet unless he did. But this time it was justified. As a detective he needed to see the face of the main culprit in the Phantom Thieves’ case for himself, right? Goro knew he was lying to himself, he could easily access the assault case file, but what else was new at this point.

Maybe the rush of adrenaline that actually felt somewhat nice and wasn’t associated with a life-or-death situation or a nightmare.

His goal was within sight - both literally and figuratively - his smile turning wry, low chuckle escaping him. He instantly regretted making a sound as Akira’s brows furrowed slightly and he burrows his face further in his arms. In the rare moment of things actually working in Goro’s favor, Akira’s change in position allows him to easily slip the glasses off completely and take a look at the other’s, well, a bit less obscured face.

He’s not sure what he expected as both everything and nothing changed. Akechi took a firmer hold of the eyewear, turning them around to inspect them properly from different angles. They looked unremarkably plain aside of the lens’ size. He confirmed one thing though - those were not prescription glasses, just as he thought, but it still raised only more questions in his head. 

An uneasy feeling of being watched halts Akechi’s train of thought. He pauses and without moving a single muscle directs his gaze back towards Akira. A single grey eye is open, looking up at him yet again. Akechi tenses.

"Ah, Akira-kun!" Akechi chirps nervously trying to divert the other’s attention from the item in his hands but any additional words of explanation die in Akechi’s throat once Akira lifts himself from the table and fully faces Goro for the first time that night, carefully regarding the detective.

Goro’s mouth goes dry at the sight.

Akira looks like he haven't slept a day since coming to Tokyo as nothing was obscuring the bags under his eyes anymore. His hair were also sticking in even more directions than usually, which Goro thought previously to be impossible. Akira’s face was in general more angular, more mature in appearance without the glasses severely altering it. The wild look and untamed presence of Joker spilling into the real world made Akechi shiver.

Those glasses did damn good job hiding that piercing stare too, stare that was boring into Goro with such intensity he could feel the tips of his ears going warm. He wanted those eyes to never look away from him.

Then Akira’s expression changes from neutral to a knowing smirk and Akechi is fighting the urge to choke the other.

"Like what you see detective? If you want me to take off something else I think we should continue upstairs." But instead of letting Akechi respond he reclaims his glasses from the older boy’s slack hold and puts them on Goro’s nose instead of his own.

Completely dumbfounded Akechi snaps out of his stupor once Akira lifts his phone with a clear intention of taking a photo. Goro didn’t even manage to open his mouth to protest before the click of a shutter reached his ears and Akira triumphantly turned his phone around to show the picture to Akechi. That smug bastard looked so pleased with himself too.

"You know I always have my eyes on you." Goro’s jaw goes slack. "I promise I won’t publish the pic even though it would probably net me enough money to pay for more than couple of tutoring sessions with you, Akechi." A lopsided smile appeared on Akira’s face as he propped his chin on one of his hands.

"It will be my personal treasure."

Goro was close to combusting.

"I think I’ll take my leave Akira-kun, I’m sure I’ve overstayed my welcome." Goro won’t give him the satisfaction of acknowledging how flustered he was. "Thank you for the coffee and I’ll be awaiting the next infiltration’s details." He says as evenly as he can without even glancing in Akira’s direction and gathers his briefcase from below the table.

"Have a good night." He doesn’t wait for Akira’s response and turns in the direction of the door to hastily exit the cafe.

Akechi only remembered he was still wearing Akira’s glasses when he got ambushed at the station by a group of girls asking him about them.

**Author's Note:**

> mm cofy


End file.
